A Seventeenth Birthday Present
by chibifurby
Summary: In the seventh book of Harry Potter, Harry turns seventeen and is given loads of presents from everyone around. But one present was left...well...interrupted. What if it turns out it wasn't interrupted? Harry Potter X Ginny Weasley Lemon warning


Harry Potter turns seventeen and he gets a present from Ginny Weasley. Only trouble is...Ron Weasley comes in...really bad timing right? Now what if Ron DOESN'T come in...? Well...read and find out.

This is a one-shot. It will not be continued, it will not have a sequel, no matter how much people beg and plead it won't be happening. I was just re-reading the seventh book and this came to mind. Read and review, no flames please. If there's mistakes in grammer, spelling, logic, well I don't need hear it. I just want to know if you liked it, disliked it, worship it, what ever. Tell me what you think and why you think and I MAY right another story. Not a sequel like I said...but something else for you all to read. Please enjoy. And again...REVIEW PLEASE. =)

P.S. As you will see this story starts word for word in the book but it changes so keep reading.

P.S.S. I do not own Harry Potter or else I'd be filthy stinking rich.

P.S.S.S. If you haven't guessed already this is a lemon fic. If you are under the age of...what was it 16? do not read or else it will pollute your innocent little minds........ah what the hell...if you want to read a lemon I won't stop you...but you have been warned...

* * *

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

It was Ginny. Ron came to an abrupt halt, but Hermione took him by the elbow and tugged him on up the stairs. Feeling nervous, Harry followed Ginny into her room.

He had never been inside before. It was small, but bright. There was a large poster of the Wizarding band the weird Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over the orchard where he and Ginny had once played two-a-side Quidditch with Ron and Hermione, and which now housed a large, pearly white marquee. The golden flag on the top was level with Ginny's window. Ginny looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."

"Yeah...thanks."

She was looking at him steadily; he, however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like gazing into a brilliant light.

"Nice view," he said feebly, pointing towards the window.

She ignored this. He could not blame her.

"I couldn't think what to get you," she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

She disregarded this too.

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

He chanced a glance at her. She was not tearful; that was one of the many wonderful things about Ginny, she was rarely weepy. He had sometimes thought that having six brothers must have toughened her up.

She took a step closer to him.

"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for," she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion, better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair-

Harry suddenly felt himself being pulled along as Ginny lead the two of them to her bed, all the while never breaking the kiss. When they reached her bed, Harry felt them tip over onto the bed and he threw out his hands to catch himself before he landed on Ginny. It took him a second to realize that he was now above her, looking down at her.

Harry was speechless. Never had he ever thought that they'd be in such a situation. Sure he had fantasized about it but never had he thought it would actually happen. Harry clenched his hands as his fantasizes floated into his mind and, to his surprise, it seemed to cause Ginny to make a sound that he'd never heard before.

"H-Harry...y-your hand...!" Ginny gave a small gasp.

Harry blinked and looked down at his hands. His right was simply on the bed next to Ginny's arm, a bit of Ginny's bed sheets clutched within. His left however, was not on the bed like he had thought, but on top of Ginny's right breast, and he had apparently started squeezing it when he tried to keep his mind under control.

"Blimey, Ginny, I'm sorry! I didn't know-" Harry made to move his hand away but Ginny placed her hand on top of his, keeping it where it was.

"It's okay...I was just...surprised, that's all." Ginny blushed and adverted her eyes as she spoke.

Harry looked from Ginny's blushing face down to his hand on her breast before, tentatively, squeezed again. Ginny gave a small moan and closed her eyes. Harry watched as Ginny's hand slide off of his and onto the bed. As Harry squeezed a little harder on her breast, Ginny started squirm and grip her bed sheets.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, nervous that he accidentally did something Ginny didn't like.

Ginny nodded her head and looked up at Harry. "I'm fine, it's just...different. But I like it." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

Harry smiled and, with new found confidence, reached down and slipped his hand up Ginny's shirt and replaced his hand on top of her breast. It was then he realized, she wasn't wearing a bra. Harry blinked in surprise as he squeezed Ginny's breast, as if to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. Ginny blushed heavily and let out another moan, slightly louder than the first.

Quickly, as if alerted by her moan, Harry took out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at Ginny's bedroom door.

_"Colloportus! Muffliato!" _There was the sound of lock clicking. He then pointed his wand at Ginny's open window. "_Muffliato!_"

Harry looked back at Ginny and was surprised to see her frowning. "What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That second spell...was that one of the Half-Blood Prince's spells?"

Harry winced as he remembered Ginny's initial reaction when she discovered that he had been using the spells Severus Snape had created and written down in his potions book that Harry had gotten last year to use. "Are you mad...?"

Ginny looked at him for a couple seconds before sighing and shaking her head, taking his wand in her hand and setting it down on her nightstand. She looked back up at him and smiled. "I'll let it slide this time...cause I would've done the same thing." And before Harry knew it, she had slipped her hands up his shirt and was pulling it up.

Harry took his hand out of Ginny's shirt to allow her to pull his shirt off but she stopped, just as his collar reached his nose, leaving his eyes covered. Harry was only allowed a split second for confusion before he felt Ginny press her lips against his once more, but this time it was fiercer and deeper than ever before. Then Harry felt something probing at his lips and he opened his mouth to feel Ginny's tongue enter and start running against his own. Harry ran his tongue along Ginny's as well, feeling as they were both dancing in his mouth.

Slowly, Harry pulled his shirt off, allowing himself to see. He looked at Ginny's face to see her eyes closed, completely focused on the kiss. Harry smiled and reached into Ginny's shirt and grabbed her breast once more, making her gasp behind the kiss but never broke it. Harry squeezed Ginny's breast with one hand and, with the other, began to push Ginny's shirt up until it uncovered her chest.

They both broke apart to take a look at each other. Harry wasn't what you would call muscular but he wasn't by any means skin and bones. Sure he was thin but muscle could be seen along his body. Ginny had a slim figure and her breasts weren't exactly big but they had some volume to them. Ginny looked at Harry's body for slightly longer, giving Harry the chance to run his thumb over one of Ginny's already erect nipples, making her shiver at the feeling.

Harry smiled and lowed himself until his face was directly in front of her chest and he opened his mouth, pressing his lips on the mound of flesh and began sucking on Ginny's left breast, running his tongue along the nipple, while his left hand gently pinched and rolled Ginny's other nipple between his fingers. Ginny threw her head back and moaned, arching her body and pushing her chest against Harry's hand and lips.

Harry's right hand traveled along Ginny's waist line and once it reached the center, wormed its way into her pants. Soon enough, his hand found Ginny's lower lips and ran a finger along it, making Ginny let out a high pitched squeak of surprise and clap her hands to her mouth. As Harry ran his finger repeatedly across Ginny's slit over and over again, he glanced up from where he was licking her nipple to see her pressing her hands to her mouth as hard as she could to keep herself from making a sound, her eyes shut tight and a severe blush across her face.

Harry tempted Ginny with a finger, and pushing one into her lower lips and immediately Ginny was thrown into and orgasm. Ginny arched her back high off the bed as pleasure wracked her body and her fluids flooded out of her, soaking her underwear and making a wet spot appear on her shorts. As her orgasm subsided, Ginny fell back onto the bed, panting heavily. Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek gently as he continued to idly finger her.

"H-hey...Harry?" Ginny spoke after a while, squirming slightly as Harry continued to finger her.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have your birthday present..."

"Ginny...I told you you don't have to get me anything."

Ginny shook her head and sat up, reaching down to where Harry's hand was in her pants. "It's a special present...that I'd only give to you..."

"G-Ginny...?!" Harry looked at Ginny, stunned at what she was saying.

"I _want_ you to have it, Harry. No...I want you to _take_ it...Please..." To Harry's shock and horror, Ginny started to cry, probably the first time he's seen her cry since the Chamber of Secrets.

"G-Ginny?! Please don't cry..." Harry pulled his hand out of Ginny's pants and sat next to her, hold her close to himself, trying to calm her down.

"I can't bear it...I don't want you to go..." Ginny cried into Harry's bare chest, clutching his shoulders. "I-I don't want to lose you..."

"Ginny..." Out of everything that could possibly make him feel bad about leaving, this was probably the one that hurt the most. He didn't want to leave her, if at all possible ever, but he knew he had to. It was up to him to defeat Voldemort. It was to keep the ones he loved like Ginny safe. "You're not going to lose me," Harry said firmly, making Ginny look up at him with a tear-stained face. Harry gently brushed her tears away. "I'll come back...to you...I promise..."

Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears once more and she kissed Harry deeply. "Please...I can't bear losing you...you have to come to me..."

"I will, Ginny...I will..." Harry kissed Ginny back with equal intensity.

Harry's hand went for Ginny's waist where he started to undo her pants. Slowly, he pulled Ginny's pants and underwear down to her ankles and off one leg, revealing her lower half to himself. Ginny instinctively covered herself with her hands.

Harry gave a soft chuckle. "Hey...I'm only trying to get to my present...besides you were the one who offered it to me..."

Ginny's tear-stained cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "That doesn't stop me from being embarrassed by it...!"

Harry chuckled again and gently pulled Ginny's hands away, exposing her lower lips to him.

Ginny's blush deepened and squirmed. "S-stop staring so much..."

Harry smiled and released Ginny's hands, who let them fall limply to her sides, and started to undo his own pants and pulled them down with his underwear before pushing Ginny back down on her back with him on top of her.

Harry lined himself up with Ginny and looked down at her. "You sure you want to do this?"

Ginny nodded firmly and bit her lip as she felt his member sinking into her. Slowly, Harry sunk further and further into her until he met a barrier. Harry glanced at Ginny, who nodded again, and with a sudden thrust, Harry took Ginny's virginity. Ginny cried out as pain and pleasure shot through her. Tears ran down her cheeks again as pain emanated from near her core yet her mouth was open in a soft moan as pleasure started to over take the pain.

Harry felt pleasure like never before but he waited patiently until Ginny's pain left her before started trust in and out of her. Slowly, his pace picked up and gradually the pleasure within Ginny started to build up, causing her to moan louder and louder. Soon she was repeating Harry's name, over and over again, louder each time until she was nearly screaming.

"Ginny...! I'm gonna-" Harry grunted as he gave another hard thrust into Ginny, making her moan again.

"M-me too...! Harry...I'm gonna...AH!" Ginny threw her head back as a second orgasm ripped through her body, fiercer than her first orgasm and she felt Harry unload himself into her at the same time.

The both of them stayed that way for a few moments before Harry collapsed on top of Ginny, but she didn't mind, in fact she kind of liked the weight on top of her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's now sweaty body and hugged him tight, as if he was suddenly going to leave her.

After a few moments, Ginny spoke up through her pants. "Harry...promise me you'll stay safe..."

"Ginny...you know I can't do that..."

Ginny sighed. "It couldn't hurt to try..." Ginny fell silent again, before she tried again. "Then promise me before it gets too dangerous you'll get yourself out of where ever you are..."

"Ginny...if what I need is there...I won't be able to leave..."

"But...!" Ginny looked up at Harry, anxious to find some sort of comforting promise.

"Ginny..." Harry ran a thumb down Ginny's cheek. "I will promise you this...I WILL return to you...I WILL return FOR you...and I will give you everything you want...when I come back..."

"Even..." Ginny blushed. "...Even a family...?"

Harry was taken aback by Ginny's words, but smiled and felt a warm glow in his chest never the less. He kissed Ginny gently. "Even a family..."

Ginny smiled and rested her head against Harry's chest. "I'll hold you to that promise then..."


End file.
